The disclosure relates to foot-and-mouth disease virus like particles, a method for preparing the same, and also use of the foot-and-mouth disease virus like particles in the prevention and treatment of foot-and-mouth disease.
Foot-and-mouth disease (FMD) is an infectious and sometimes fatal viral disease that affects cloven-hoofed animals, including domestic and wild bovids.
Virus-like particles (VLPs) resemble viruses, but are non-infectious because they contain no viral genetic material. VLPs are widely used in the development of human and veterinary vaccines.
Conventional VLPs are susceptible to temperature.